The Best Of Friends
by pamz
Summary: A childhood friend of Victoria's returns to Los Angeles & sets her sights on Diego while cattle rustlers plague the pueblo (FAM)-Story #2
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is the 2nd story in my continuing series. It is another story I wrote clear back in the early 1990's. I can't remember if it was a script once as well. For continuity's sake, it is best to read this after my story "A Real Hero". 

Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.   
  
  
  


**"THE BEST OF FRIENDS"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a beautiful late summer afternoon. The birds were singing. Wild flowers abounded in the surrounding meadows. Tall grass waved gently in the light, warm breeze. But the tall masked man riding a big, black Andalusian stallion through the field did not appreciate any of it. 

What a waste of a perfectly good day, thought Zorro. Since mid-morning, he had been on the trail of some cattle rustlers. They had stolen nearly fifty head from the Delgado rancho. When Zorro had learned of it, he had headed out after them. It had been the third time the bandits had struck in as many weeks. 

But now Zorro was disgusted with himself. He had lost their trail about an hour ago. He would not allow himself to give up. His confidence in his tracking abilities just would not let him. All that was about to change though. He had missed lunch, he had missed siesta and now was very hungry and very tired. Besides his rear end was sore from sitting on the hard leather saddle for so many fruitless hours. 

Zorro picked up the slack reins and tugged gently. "Let's go home, boy," he said to Toronado. The black horse tossed his head as if in agreement. 

They were still quite a way from the de la Vega hacienda when Zorro pulled on the reins again, this time bringing the horse to a halt. A crystal clear stream ran down the hillside. Zorro allowed the hot and thirsty animal to drink from it. He took the time to survey the outlying area while Toronado gulped the water greedily. They were very close to the Mission Road, the highway that connected the pueblo de Los Angeles to the rest of California, as well as to the rest of the world. 

Zorro watched as a coach came lumbering down the dusty path, a cloud of dirt billowing behind it. He noted indifferently that it was heading north, toward the pueblo. The Andalusian raised up his head, finally refreshed. Zorro guided the horse backward, meaning to go home. 

He paused when the passenger coach came to a shuddering stop. Loud voices could be heard shouting and what sounded like women's screams emanated from inside the vehicle. Zorro then saw the cause of all the commotion. Two men on horseback were aiming pistols at the stage driver, who was raising his arms upward. That was all Zorro needed to see. He urged Toronado down the embankment in the direction of the holdup. 

One of the banditos had dismounted his horse and had yanked open the coach door. He pointed his gun at the passengers inside. 

"Your money and jewelry, _por favor_," he demanded in a gruff voice muffled by the dirty bandanna covering the lower portion of his face. 

The people in the stagecoach began scrambling to find their possessions, intending to obey the outlaw's request. Zorro came riding furiously up to the sieged vehicle. He reined his stallion to a quick halt, had his whip out in a flash and rounded to face the bandit who was holding the driver at bay. The black leather struck out, knocking the pistol from the other man's hand. His partner spun around at the crack of the whip. He tried to aim his weapon at the black clad man sitting astride his horse but before he had a chance, his gun went flying harmlessly into the air as Zorro recoiled the whip again. 

The thieves, now defenseless, decided to make a hasty escape. They knew of Zorro's reputation and did not want any part of him. It did not matter that the odds were two to one. Zorro's prowess with sword and whip were legendary. Only a fool thought he could best him in a fair fight. The two men both ran to their horses, trying desperately to remount and get away. 

Zorro wielded the black whip once more, managing to trip both of them. They were laying face down along side the road as the masked hero, a satisfied smile on his face, dismounted Toronado. He glanced up at the coach driver, who was climbing down from his elevated seat. 

"_Gracias_, Señor Zorro," offered the shaken man. 

"_De nada_," replied Zorro. "Perhaps you can help me tie up these banditos. Do you have any rope?" 

"_Si, si_," the driver answered. He left to go fetch it. 

Zorro stood watch over the unconscious men when the stage door opened. Four passengers stumbled out, blinking at the sunlight after spending several hours in the dark coach interior. One of them noticed Zorro and pointed at him, causing his fellow travelers to gasp, mistakenly thinking they were still in danger of being robbed. One of the women, however, a young woman with long brown curls and stylishly attired in a rather low cut dress, sauntered closer to him. He smiled with amusement at her boldness. 

"Who are you, Señor?" she asked boldly. 

"I assure you, Señorita, you are in no danger from me," he replied. He gave her a small bow and flourish with his cape. "Zorro, at your service." 

The other people from the coach murmured amongst themselves. Even they too had heard of the legendary fox of Los Angeles. 

"He will rob us too," the other woman passenger stated. She was many years older than the bold señorita and plumper as well. 

"No, he won't," remarked the younger woman assuredly, staring adoringly at her rescuer. 

"There is no need to be alarmed, good people," said Zorro. He pointed at the two men on the ground. The stage driver had returned with several lengths of rope and proceeded in binding them up. "Those are the thieves who attempted to rob you." 

"I, for one, thank you, Zorro," the young señorita drawled. "I had some things I could have not beared to have lost." She smiled up prettily at him. 

He tried to keep his smile friendly, not wanting to encourage her. He had flirted with other women in the past, sometimes with disastrous results. Besides, this señorita was just a little too brazen for his taste. He preferred the quiet beauty and strength of his Victoria. 

He lent his assistance to the driver in getting the two banditos slung across the saddles of their horses. Zorro withdrew his sword and slashed 'Z's in the back seats of their trousers. "Tell the Alcalde of Los Angeles what these men have done when you arrive there," instructed Zorro. "He will take care of the rest. _Adios_." 

Intending to remount Toronado and finally go home, he was again delayed when the bold young lady stepped forward and placed a fine leather clad hand on his arm. 

"Tell me, Señor Zorro," she said, "is it far to Los Angeles?" 

"No, not far," was the reply, "about five miles or so." 

"It is just that I have not been there for quite some time," she remarked. She threw him another question. "Do the Escalantes still own the tavern?" 

"_Si,_ their daughter, Victoria runs it now," he answered. Now it was his turn to inquire. "Do you know Señorita Escalante?" 

"Indeed, I do," the young woman laughed. "We were the best of friends when we were children." She smiled flirtatiously at him again. "Thank you again, Zorro." 

"_Adios_, Señorita." He wasted no time in hopping up on his stallion's back as she slowly strolled back to the coach. 

He nudged Toronado's sides with his boot heels and they started to move away from the scene of the attempted robbery. He had ridden to the top of a small hill before he stopped. Then turning his horse around, he watched as the passengers finished loading themselves into the coach. It slowly started on its way to Los Angeles when the question that had nagged at the back of Zorro's mind, answered itself. 

"_Teresa Alvarez_," he murmured to himself as he realized that he had seen her before. He patted Toronado on the neck and laughed. 

"We should be in for a very interesting time, my friend," he mused. "Victoria and Teresa used to be the terrors of the pueblo when they were _chicas_. I wonder if it will be any different after all this time." 

He shook his head. Then he pivoted the stallion around to continue on their way home. 

**Z Z Z**

Inside the coach, the two male passengers were talking excitedly about the holdup and how they had been saved by the infamous Zorro. In their seat on the opposite side of the vehicle, the two women were speaking to each other in more hushed tones. The younger of the pair was indeed Teresa Alvarez, as Zorro had guessed. The older woman was her companion, Señora Ada Gomez. The señora was not a very happy woman at that moment. 

"I do not like this,"she complained. "That Zorro is a very clever fellow, from what I hear." 

"Oh, do not be such an old woman, Ada," Teresa reassured her companion easily. "He could not possibly know who I am. And if by some chance he does, so what? The people in Los Angeles will remember the sweet little girl I once was when I lived here. Our plan will work perfectly." 

Ada shook her head wearily. "I do hope you are right, Teresa. For my sake as well as your own." 

Teresa laid a ring laded hand on the older woman's arm. "Oh, Ada, you fret too much," she laughed. She leaned back against the cushioned seat. "Soon I will be one of the richest women in all of California." 

Her companion, a true pessimist at heart, just shook her head once more. Teresa, however, had a small, smug smile on her face as she turned her attention to the increasingly familiar scenery passing outside her window. 

About an hour later, the coach lumbered into the plaza of the pueblo de Los Angeles, coming to a halt in front of the only inn and tavern in the small village. 

Business on that early evening was busy, as usual. Victoria was bringing a tray of wine and glasses from the bar to one of the tables of customers. She did not pay much attention when the tavern door opened. Two women walked in, followed by the driver of the stage, who was struggling with their considerable pile of luggage. Victoria delivered the drinks, then turned to head back to the bar. One of the newcomers scrutinized her carefully. 

"_Victoria!_" Teresa shrieked loudly. "_Victoria Escalante!_" 

Victoria (and everyone else in the tavern) spun around to stare at the woman in the doorway. Victoria looked at her closely before she finally recognized her old childhood friend. 

"_Teresa?_" she questioned, still a little unsure. "Teresa Alvarez, is that you?" 

She put down the tray she had been holding and rushed toward her friend. Teresa flew at her, arms flung open wide. The two women met in the middle of the room and embraced each other tightly. Then they took a step backward to look each other over. 

"You have not changed a bit, Victoria," remarked Teresa, a hint of envy in her voice. "You are still just as beautiful as ever." 

"_Gracias_. Well, I must say, you have," replied Victoria. "I almost did not recognize you. You used to be a little...well..." 

"Plump?" Teresa finished her friend's sentence. "I outgrew it." 

"Well, you look great," complimented Victoria. They hugged again. 

The coach driver, standing behind Teresa, cleared his throat loudly. The other woman tapped Teresa on the shoulder. 

"Teresa, the luggage," she reminded the younger woman. 

"Oh, yes, of course," Teresa acknowledged. "Victoria, we need two rooms, one for me and the other for my companion, Señora Ada Gomez. Ada, this is my very dear _amiga_, Victoria Escalante." 

Señora Gomez gave a little formal bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Señorita Escalante. Teresa has been chattering away about you all the way from San Diego." 

"_Si_, she has been known to talk one's ear off," Victoria kidded with a smile. She turned to Teresa. "My two best rooms are available for as long as you wish to stay here. Pilar will show you to them." 

"_Gracias_," said Teresa as Pilar came over and led the driver and the señora up the staircase. Victoria led her friend over to a nearby empty table where they both sat down. 

"It has been such a long time, Teresa," Victoria stated. "You must tell me what you have been up to since you moved away. I did write to you several times, but I never did receive a reply." 

"Oh, I am so sorry, Victoria," her friend answered contritely. "You remember what a horrid speller I am. I did try to write, but by then it had been so long and I never did send any of them. Besides, I would much rather hear about what has gone on here in Los Angeles. It is still Señorita Escalante? 

"_Si,_ I am afraid so," sighed Victoria. "Have you married?" 

"Twice," replied Teresa. She laughed at her friend's stunned expression. "I have been widowed both times." 

"Oh, I am so sorry," Victoria said. She reached out and patted her friend's bejeweled hand. 

"Do not be," Teresa said flippantly. "They were both a great deal older than I, so it was to be expected. I just cannot believe you have not married. Why, when we were girls, the boys swarmed around you like bees to honey." 

Victoria blushed a little at that memory. "Well, that may have been true," she said. "There is a special man in my life though." 

"Speaking of special men, you will never guess who saved us from banditos this afternoon," Teresa interjected excitedly. She did not give Victoria a chance to answer. "Zorro! I had heard he haunts Los Angeles, but I never expected to ever meet him. He is as handsome and gallant as they say, but still, he is just an outlaw." 

"Zorro is not an outlaw," Victoria stated, jumping to his defense. "He is the most brave, most honorable..." 

"Why, Victoria Escalante," interrupted Teresa, scanning her friend's face. "Do not tell me that this Zorro is your special fellow. My dear Victoria, he is hardly suitable. There is a price on his head, for heaven's sake." 

"He is not a criminal," Victoria replied. "We have an understanding." 

Teresa, sensing her friend was becoming angry, decided to change the subject. "So, where are your brothers? And how did you come to be running the tavern? Come on, tell me everything." 

Victoria knew she could not stay upset with Teresa for long. The two women settled down for a cozy chat, laughing and crying over news of old friends and family. They did not notice when Diego and Felipe entered the tavern. Diego smiled when he saw the two _amigas_ talking together. Felipe saw Ana Maria and her mother eating their dinner on the opposite side of the room. He arched an inquisitive brow at Diego, who nodded his permission for the young man to join them. 

Victoria thought it was odd though, that Teresa made no mention of her younger brother, Julio, on whom she had doted when they were girls. She intended to question her friend about him when Teresa pointed toward the tavern door. 

"Who is that handsome man?" she inquired. "He looks vaguely familiar, but..." 

Victoria twisted around to see for herself. "Oh, that is Don Diego de la Vega." 

Teresa perked up at the mention of his name. "Have him come over here," she insisted, looking pleadingly at her friend. "_Por favor_..." 

"Very well," sighed Victoria. She wondered what Teresa was plotting as she waved at Diego to join them. 

Diego saw Victoria motioning and made his way to their table, trying to hide a smile. "_Buenas noches_, Victoria and to you, Señorita," he greeted him, pretending not to recognize Teresa. 

"Diego de la Vega!" she exclaimed indignantly, conveniently forgetting she had not known him at first either. "You mean you do not remember me?" 

Diego feigned surprise after he had scrutinized her a moment. "Surely you cannot be Teresa Alvarez?" 

"I most certainly am," Teresa stated, smiling brightly. "Please, Don Diego, sit with us." 

She patted the empty bench next to herself. Diego ignored her gesture, seating himself instead in the vacant space next to Victoria. 

"You certainly have changed, Teresa," Diego commented. "I must admit, I did not know you at first." He leaned forward a little, putting his elbows on the table. "So, what brings you back to Los Angeles? It has been what, almost fifteen years?" 

"_Si_, nearly that long," agreed Teresa. "I came back to see all my old friends. We were just reminiscing about when we were young girls. Did you know, Don Diego, that we used to follow you around the pueblo? We thought we were in love with you." 

"Teresa, please," an embarrassed Victoria pleaded. "Diego does not wish to hear about our childish fantasies." 

"Oh, but I do," Diego contradicted her. "Please, tell me more, Teresa. I find this most fascinating." 

"There is really nothing more to say," said Teresa with a bored shrug. "So, Don Diego, are you married or engaged or in love?" 

** Z Z Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Both Diego and Victoria made choking sounds at Teresa's bold question. She did not seem to notice, but sat expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

"No, I am not married," replied Diego after he regained his composure. "I have not found my ideal woman as of yet." 

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Don Diego's ideal woman would have to be a paragon of patience," she observed a bit irritated. She did not like the direction the conversation was heading and decided to put it to an end. 

"Teresa," she said as she arose, "I imaging you must be tired after your long journey. Let me show you to your room so you can rest." 

Diego, wholeheartedly concurring with Victoria's suggestion, got to his feet as well. Teresa had no choice but to stand up also. Diego soon brightened her downcast expression. 

"I would like to invite both you ladies to dine with my father and me tomorrow night," he requested graciously. "Then we can all renew our old acquaintance." 

"I would not miss it for the world," Teresa accepted his offer with alacrity. She beamed up beautifully at him. 

"I would be delighted," Victoria responded with an expression that told another story though. Her eyes shot daggers in Diego's direction. "Your room is this way, Teresa," she added, starting toward the staircase. 

Teresa still was gazing at Diego. She offered him her hand which he had no option but to place a gentlemanly kiss upon. She then followed as Victoria led the way upstairs. Diego watched the two women with amusement. The fiery tavern owner turned and gave him another angry glance before marching the rest of the way up the steps. 

Diego was puzzled by Victoria's reaction before it dawned on him that she must be jealous of the attention he was forced to pay toward her friend. 

Hmm, very interesting, Diego thought. He wandered over to where Felipe and Ana Maria were engrossed in a lively sign language conversation. He smiled as he joined them. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together lately. 

Señora Ortega had made several new suits for Felipe as he was outgrowing his clothes at an alarming rate. He had been joining Diego in strengthening and fencing exercises and had put on a considerable amount of muscle. Diego had also noticed the beginning of a moustache on the younger man's upper lip. 

At this rate, I am liable to be a grandfather before I have children of my own, Diego mused to himself. He shook his head then turned his attention to his table mates. 

** Z Z Z**

The next morning, the pueblo was alive with the hustle and bustle of market day. Local farmers were selling fresh fruit and vegetables. There were peasants hawking hand woven baskets, rugs, fabric and all manner of handicrafts. Victoria, with her large basket her arm, strolled among the stalls with Teresa. They had spent much of the morning updating old friendships of the Alvarez family. So much time in fact that Victoria was getting very bored with it all. 

She left Teresa chatting with another old schoolmate so she could select some fresh tomatoes from Señor Martinez, one of the local farmers. Teresa ended her conversation and wandered over to his heaping cart as well. 

"Does Don Diego ever come to the market?" she asked casually, looking around the plaza. "I swear, he must be the handsomest man in Los Angeles." She wrinkled up her nose as she glanced at the gapped toothed grin of Señor Martinez, the old farmer. 

Victoria shrugged. "Sometimes he does," she remarked, watching her friend's hopes rise. "And sometimes he doesn't," she added, smiling as those same hopes fell. 

Her _amiga_ looked so crestfallen that Victoria decided to take pity on her. "He comes quite often, usually on errands for Don Alejandro. Why are you so interested in Don Diego anyway?" she inquired, no longer able to contain her curiosity. "I know you worshiped him when we were mere girls, but..." 

"Oh, it is so much more than that," interrupted Teresa with a laugh. She slid her arm through Victoria's free hand in a cozy gesture. "I am looking for a rich husband," she confided quietly. "My other husbands left me well provided for, but I have run into a streak of bad luck." She chuckled mirthlessly. "I know nothing of investments. But then I thought of Los Angeles and Diego and well, here I am." 

Victoria was stunned by her old friend's shocking announcement. Something, it could not possibly be jealousy, she thought, welled up inside her. It had to be the fact she did not like to see a good friend like Diego hurt, she explained to herself. 

Aloud, she remarked to Teresa, "Well, I am glad you are here, no matter what your reasons." She pointed at a nearby stall. "Oh, look. Señora Turron has fresh peppers today." Victoria hurried over, effectively changing the subject. 

Teresa had no choice but to follow her friend. Victoria selected several red and green peppers and was paying for them when the Alcalde and Sergeant Mendoza ambled over toward the two women. 

"_Buenos dias_, Señorita Escalante," both men greeted her eagerly. De Soto gave Mendoza a withering glance. The sergeant smiled in blissful ignorance. 

"And who is your most charming companion, Señorita Escalante?" asked the Alcalde, turning on the charisma. 

"This is my old and dear friend, Teresa Alvarez," Victoria replied. "Teresa, this is the alcalde of our pueblo, Ignacio de Soto, and also Sergeant Jaime Mendoza." 

Teresa had started to extend her hand to de Soto, but when Victoria had said 'alcalde', she pulled it back slightly. Then turning on a blazing smile, she fully offered her hand to him. The Alcalde gave it the obligatory kiss. Sergeant Mendoza also took his turn. 

"Why didn't you tell me Los Angeles had such a handsome commandante, Victoria?" Teresa queried through slightly gritted teeth. "Oh, and his sergeant too," she added, smiling at both men. 

"_Gracias_, Señorita Alvarez," Mendoza responded. One could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. "Alvarez... I remember now, your family used to live here a long time ago. Didn't you all move to San Diego or was it San Clemente?" 

"San Diego, Sergeant," the visibly nervous woman conceded. She tugged surreptitiously on Victoria's arm. "I am so sorry, but we are in quite a rush. Maybe we can reminisce some other time." 

Victoria regarded her friend in a curious manner. But she took the hint, smiled apologetically at the two men as she and Teresa walked away. 

"What was that all about?" questioned Victoria as soon as the two women were out of earshot. 

"I thought you wanted to finish your shopping, that is all," her friend explained. She smiled at Victoria's look of disbelief. "Oh, let us not spoil our reunion. I am so looking forward to dinner this evening," she stated, changing the subject. "Is the de la Vega hacienda still as fabulous as I remember it? What are you going to wear?" 

She and Victoria continued their marketing, making several more purchases. Meanwhile, the Alcalde and Mendoza were walking back to the garrison. 

"Señorita Alvarez is certainly a beautiful woman," the Alcalde remarked as they entered his office. He noted the baffled look on the sergeant's face. "What is the matter, Mendoza?" 

"There was something strange about the Alvarez family's departure from Los Angeles," Mendoza replied. "It was nearly twelve years ago, but they left in such a hurry." 

Now de Soto was intrigued. "Perhaps there is something in the official records." 

Sergeant Mendoza began to search for the file in his somewhat haphazard filing system. 

** Z Z Z**

That evening, everything was in a state of readiness at the de la Vega hacienda. Everything, that is, except Diego de la Vega. He was in his bedroom, putting on a clean shirt. After he buttoned it up, he reached for a thin, black tie and put it around his collar. He could hear the guests arriving as he fumbled with the length of silk. 

Well, it could not be helped, he thought. He had gotten another lead on the cattle thieves early that afternoon and while out tracking it down, had lost all sense of time. Diego had returned back to the hacienda only moments before his guests. 

Finally, after three attempts, he finished tying his tie and shrugged his broad shoulders into his dark blue jacket. Pausing at the mirror, Diego quickly combed his fingers through his thick black hair before leaving the room. 

When he arrived in the library, Don Alejandro had already poured glasses of wine for the ladies. Señora Gomez, as Teresa's companion, had also been included in the party. She was perched uncomfortably on the edge of the settee cushion where Teresa was seated easily. Victoria sat in a chair by the fireplace. 

"I beg your pardon, ladies," Diego apologized as he entered the room. He shook his head, declining the glass of wine his father offered to him. Tonight he would definitely need a clear head. "I was unavoidably detained." 

"Yes, with his head in the clouds or his nose in a book," Don Alejandro grumbled to Victoria, who had to smile. 

Teresa stood up and offered her hand to Diego. "You must show me around your splendid hacienda, Don Diego," she requested. "It is even more magnificent than I remember." 

Just then, Maria, the de la Vega housekeeper, discreetly entered the library. "Ah, dinner is served," announced Don Alejandro. He turned to Teresa. "Your tour will have to wait until later. Perhaps Diego will show you around the garden. It is quite lovely this time of year, especially in the moonlight." 

Diego grimaced at his father's blatant attempt at matchmaking. He was also forced to escort Teresa into the dining room, since she already had a proprietary hand on his arm. Don Alejandro offered his arm to Señora Gomez, while Felipe accompanied a glowering Victoria in to dinner. 

The long table was beautifully set. The finest linens, china and crystal had been used and a large centerpiece of fresh flowers graced the table as well. Diego held out Teresa's chair as did the other man so their female companions could sit down. Then the meal was served. 

"Oh, your cook is divine," Teresa declared after taking just one bite. She fluttered her long eyelashes at Diego. "You are fortunate to find such good help. I could dine here every night." 

Victoria and Diego, as well as Felipe, nearly choked on their own mouthfuls of food at the obvious invitation. 

"_Si_, we are quite lucky," agreed Don Alejandro, oblivious to their discomfort. 

"It must be heavenly," Teresa sighed. She touched her hand on Diego's. It was all he could do not to flinch it away violently. 

Teresa kept up the outrageous flirtation with Diego throughout the meal. Don Alejandro smiled with approval and even encouraged her. She batted her eyes, touching his hand and arm constantly. Teresa even boldly placed her hand on Diego's thigh just for a second. He nearly jumped out of his chair at that. He was becoming extremely uncomfortable. And it only added to his discomfort to see Victoria's growing annoyance with both he and Teresa. He had sneaked several glances her way. She looked quite lovely in an off-white blouse with a lace flounce that showed just a hint of her smooth shoulders. Victoria had tossed a few looks in his direction, her eyes revealing her jealousy and confusion. He would have been amused if not for his own predicament. 

When the meal was finally over, Diego had hoped the moonlight stroll had been forgotten. He winced openly when his father brought it up again. 

"Diego, you promised Teresa a tour of the gardens," he said. 

Teresa leapt to her feet at this reminder. "Oh, yes, Diego," she gushed. "I have been looking forward to it all evening." 

Diego had no option but to lead the eager señorita out to the courtyard. Felipe threw him an apologetic glance. Victoria just glared at him while his father beamed happily. 

The garden was indeed beautiful, especially by the light of the full moon. Teresa put her arm through Diego's, pulling herself quite close. He tried to move away so he could show her the plants, but she kept a tight grip on him. Sighing, he pointed out a flowering vine climbing up the hacienda wall. 

"That is a _ipomoea cristulata_," Diego announced, using its Latin name. He hoped to bore her, thus cutting the stroll short. They took several more steps before he indicated some cacti arranged in a circle in the middle of the courtyard. "And those are succulents. My father had quite an extensive variety. His collection is famous throughout the territory. Oh, and look over there," he pointed again. "There are some fine specimens of _eschscholtzia california_ and a_schscholtzia mexicana_." 

Teresa glanced uninterestedly at the flowers. She then steered Diego over to a wrought iron bench. The couple sat down before Teresa spoke. 

"I am sorry, Don Diego," she said without a hint of contrition in her voice. "But I did not come out here to look at a bunch of flowers. Although they are lovely," she added politely at his dismayed expression. 

"I do not understand, Teresa." Diego played the innocent. "I thought you wished to see the garden. We can rejoin the others if you wish..." 

"No, no," Teresa shook her head vehemently. "I had hoped to lead our conversation toward husbands and wives, toward marriage. Between you and me, Diego," she explained, seeing his blank look. "But now I know it would be just a waste of time." 

"And why would that be?" Diego inquired naively. Inside he was heaving a sigh of relief. But that was short-lived. 

Teresa rounded on the bench so she could look him square in the face. "It would be a waste of time," she stated, "because you, my dear Diego, are in love with Victoria Escalante." 

**Z Z Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The hooting of an owl ended the deafening silence that followed Teresa's unexpected announcement. Diego had been stunned beyond words. For the past seven years, he had worshiped Victoria from afar and no one had the slightest clue of his feelings. Felipe knew, of course. But not even Victoria herself had any idea of his passion for her. Teresa Alvarez was back for two days after being gone twelve years and she picked up on his secret right away. 

"I do not...I have no idea what you are...are talking about," Diego stammered when he finally found his power of speech. "Victoria and I are not..." He gave a little laugh as he shook his head. "You are sadly mistaken, Señorita." 

"Oh, no, I am not," Teresa contradicted firmly. "I have flirted shamelessly with you all evening and all you have done is stare at Victoria like a love sick puppy." She held up her hand to check his denial. "Do not bother to deny it, Diego. I am right, am I not?" 

She sat smiling smugly as Diego squirmed uncomfortably on the cool metal bench. He stared off in the distance, not really seeing a thing. Sighing, he turned to face Teresa. 

"_Si_, it is true. I do love her," he confessed grudgingly. "But _por favor_, do not say anything to her, Teresa. No one else knows how I feel and I would like to keep it that way." 

Teresa nodded understandingly. "It is because she is in love with that bandit Zorro, isn't it?" she questioned. Diego nodded as she added, "Personally, I do not know what she could possibly see in him. Oh, sure, he is gallant and heroic. But he would make a terrible husband, I think. He is a criminal with a price on his head. And who knows what he looks like under that mask? He is probably quite ugly, for heaven's sake." 

Diego smiled wryly as she patted his hand. "Your secret is safe with me, Don Diego. Although I had hoped you and I could make a match of it, but..." She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Let's go back inside and join the others. It is getting quite chilly." 

"Of course," Diego agreed with a sigh of relief. The two of them strolled through the garden back into the hacienda. 

The women left shortly after that. Teresa feigned tiredness as so not to offend Don Alejandro. The ladies traveled back to the tavern in silence, riding in a carriage that the elder de la Vega had kindly lent them for the evening. When they arrived in the pueblo and the driver had pulled up in front of the tavern, Victoria practically jumped out of the conveyance. She strode into her establishment without a word to her companions. 

The driver helped Teresa and Ada alight from the vehicle. When Teresa made to follow after her friend, Señora Gomez laid a restraining hand on her arm. She waited until the carriage was driving off before she spoke. 

"How did it go with the young de la Vega?" Ada asked. "Is the plan going as we hope?" 

Teresa shook her head in defeated. "No," she admitted, "it is not. It would seem Don Diego is devoted to another." 

"That has not stopped you before," the señora pointed out with a frown. 

"I know," Teresa said wearily, "but these people were...are my friends. This is harder than I thought it would be." 

The two women had entered the tavern as they conversed. Victoria was behind the bar, speaking with a man who was leaning against it. 

"_Si,_ Señor, I have one room left," she was saying to him. "You are in luck." She reached for the remaining key hanging on the key rack. "Will that be for just one night?" 

She looked up at him questioningly. He was a handsome enough man, of average height and build with brown hair and eyes. Victoria thought his eyes had a cruel, dissipated look about them. 

Teresa had given a start of surprise when she saw the man which Victoria did not detect. Teresa swept passed them on her way up to her lodgings, Señora Gomez in her wake. The stranger smiled and nodded at the women, but they both ignored him. Victoria did notice that, thinking it quite odd that her friend had not stopped to flirt with the man. _She does with everything else in trousers_, Victoria thought viciously. 

The traveler watched Teresa walk up the staircase, clearly interested in her friend, then returned his attention back to the curious innkeeper. 

"No, Señorita," he finally answered her question. "I am not quite sure how long my business here in Los Angeles will take." 

"Very well," Victoria said. She stepped out from behind the bar. "This way, Señor." 

She lead the man upstairs and showed him to his room. As Victoria started to go back downstairs, Teresa opened her door. "Victoria, wait," she called out as the other woman kept walking. "I want to apologize for my behavior tonight. There is no excuse for it and I am sorry." 

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Victoria evasively. She did not wish for Teresa to discover her jealousy, which she could not understand or explain herself. 

"You know perfectly well, Victoria Escalante," said Teresa with mock indignation. "You seemed so upset when Diego and I went out to the garden after dinner. I thought there is nothing between the two of you." 

"There isn't," stated Victoria a little too vehemently. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "The de la Vegas have been good friends to me. I just do not want to see them..., well..." 

"Used?" Teresa finished for her. "Do not worry, Victoria. I have no intention of hurting anyone, least of all you. You are my best friend." 

Victoria searched her friend's face, which seemed to be sincere. "You have changed, Teresa. And more than just your appearance," she remarked with a sad smile. "I have a few things to do before I retire for the night. _Buenos noches, mi amiga_." 

"_Buenos noches_, Victoria," the other woman replied. 

Victoria continued on her way down the stairs. Teresa watched as her friend reached the bottom step, then headed for the kitchen. She had a wickedly smug grin on her beautiful face as she closed the door to her room. 

** Z Z Z**

The tavern was deserted an hour later. Victoria sat at her vanity table in her bedroom, brushing her lustrous black hair. She had donned her nightgown, a white cotton, high necked, long sleeved affair. As she went over the evening in her mind, she realized suddenly she had forgotten to do something very important. 

Drat, she though, laying down the hairbrush. She had not locked the front door of the tavern. She rose from the table, wrapped her _rebozo_ around her shoulders, picked up a candle then left her room to do just that. 

Victoria crossed the now empty establishment. The room, which just a few hours earlier had been filled with people, seemed strange and eerie to her. The candle made flickering shadows on the walls as she walked across the floor. Victoria reached the unlocked door and quietly slid the latch tight. Having accomplished that, she turned and stood there by the entrance way, surveying with satisfaction her place of business. 

She started to head back to her bedroom when the sound of arguing drifted down from upstairs stopped her in her tracks. 

It sounded like a man and a woman who were fighting. Which was odd because she had not let any of her rooms to a married couple, Victoria mused silently. The Ortegas occupied two rooms, Teresa and her companion had two others. Then there was the lone male traveler. 

"Teresa!" the man's voice shouted, startling Victoria out of her thoughts. 

"What is going on?" she whispered. She crept up the stairs as quietly as she could as the altercation above grew a bit less hostile. 

Victoria paused in front of Teresa's door and leaned her ear against it. Nothing. She took several cautious steps, halting by the strange man's room. The door had been left open a small crack so Victoria could peek inside, shamelessly eavesdropping. She could see Teresa and the man her friend had pointedly ignored earlier standing at the foot of the bed. Teresa was dressed in only her nightgown. The stranger still wore his pants and boots, but his shirt was unbuttoned and untucked, exposing his bare chest. He was grasping Teresa's arms tightly. 

"Antonio," Teresa called the man by his name, "this is not going to work. I can see now that it is a bad idea. Don Diego is in love with someone else..." 

"So what?" Antonio interrupted. "So are you." He took Teresa into his arms and kissed her quite familiarly. 

Victoria moved away from the doorway, sagging against the wall, in a state of shock. She could not believe what she had just seen and heard. She wondered just what her friend and the man who was obviously her lover were plotting. Victoria also was curious to know if Diego was still in love with the same woman he was several years ago. She edged toward the door again as the couple started speaking once more. 

"It does not matter who de la Vega 'loves'," Antonio spat out the last word. "You need to marry him." He moved away from her and paced across the room. 

"I know how to make it work," he said, snapping his fingers as the idea came to him. "Get him in a compromising situation. With a lot of witnesses so he will be forced to do the 'honorable' thing and marry you. It will work, my darling. It will have to work." 

Teresa shook her head. "I don't know, Antonio," she said. "He is..." 

"You have to do this, _querida_," Antonio cut short her protest. "I did a little checking up on the de la Vegas. They are even wealthier than you remembered. They are worth twice what your previous husbands were put together." 

He gathered her in his arms once more and kissed her soundly. When they broke apart, Teresa sighed languidly. 

"Oh, Antonio, you know I can deny you nothing," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. "I just wish we could marry instead." 

"Maybe we will," he lied smoothly, "if all goes well with this plan with de la Vega, you and I someday..." He left the promise unspoken, but it brought a smile to Teresa's face. They began kissing again, more fervently now as Victoria turned away, sick at heart. 

_ I must warn Diego _was her first thought once she could think clearly again. She tiptoed silently down to her quarters. Victoria climbed under the blankets of her brass bed and tried to go to sleep. She could not though, the scene she had just witnessed kept replaying in her mind, over and over again. 

She could not believe her old girlhood friend had turned into such a liar and schemer. They had such fun when they were younger, playing simple children's games and sharing secrets. And this plot concerning Diego, just what did it entail, she wondered. Theft, adultery and perhaps even murder? Victoria shuddered under the warm bedcovers. 

She had to warn Diego. Lying there in her bed, she thought of him. He was handsome, intelligent, a good father to Felipe and to be honest, quite wealthy. She speculated, as she often did, why he remained unmarried. He was really quite a catch. Why, she might have been interested in him herself if it had not been for Zorro. 

Victoria sat upright, her blankets falling into her lap. Where had that thought come from? She covered her face with her hands. Diego was only a friend, she told herself firmly. She could not understand why she felt so confused and jealous by Teresa's flattering attention toward him. 

"I love Zorro," she said aloud, mainly to convince herself. 

She laid her head back down on her soft pillow. She would tell Diego of the deception against him in the morning. Then they all would see what developed from there. Finally she fell into a restless slumber. 

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Diego and Felipe were eating their breakfast at the hacienda. They lifted their eyes from their plates of _huevas rancheros_ when Don Alejandro strode in angrily through the front door. 

"Well, it happened again," he announced upon seeing the two young men seated at the table. 

"What did, Father?" asked Diego innocently between bites. 

Don Alejandro shook his head in disgust. Sometimes his son, his own flesh and blood, was very dense. He walked into the room and stood behind a chair, grabbing the back of it. 

"The cattle rustlers struck again last night, Diego," his father spoke as if to a small child. "Nearly seventy-five head from the Valverdes rancho. Jose Rivas rode over just now to tell me." 

"How dreadful," Diego feigned disinterest. "How does Jose like being foreman for Señora Valverdes?" 

"He is doing quite well," Don Alejandro replied through clenched teeth. "Although he is worried sick about the cattle. But that is not important. We are putting together a posse to go after these thieves. Every man who can be spared. Come on, let's get going." 

Diego looked over at Felipe, who was grinning from ear to ear. They both stuffed one last fork full of eggs into their mouths, washing it down with freshly squeezed orange juice. 

Maybe it would not be so bad, Diego thought, following his father and Felipe out to the stables. Spending the day searching for the bandits would keep him out of Teresa's way and Victoria's as well. Besides, he considered, although Zorro would have a better chance of tracking these culprits, he could be at risk of capture with so many men out scouring the countryside. 

The de la Vega men joined the posse that had been formed at the Valverdes ranch. Diego and Felipe maneuvered to be in a different group than Don Alejandro. Most of the men had brought their muskets. Diego glanced over the tense faces around him. 

"I hope these rustlers are brought to justice soon," he whispered to Felipe, who nodded. "Angry men with weapons are a dangerous combination." 

The small bands rode out then, each heading in a different direction. The area nearest to the pueblo is where Diego's party had been assigned. They spent several fruitless hours looking for any sign of the banditos. Diego and Felipe soon became separated from the rest of their group. 

"I do not think we are going to find anything today, Felipe," Diego said unnecessarily to his son. 

The younger man nodded his concurrence. They followed a trail that led into a dry riverbed. Diego dismounted his horse, Esparanza, and glanced down at the ground. 

"Nothing," he said in disgust. He turned to face Felipe still astride his pony. 

"Zorro has been following these rustlers for four days," Diego said. "And there has been no trace of them." 

Felipe sat dejectedly on his horse. Diego felt as hot and thirsty as the younger man looked. He remounted his animal, gathering up the reins. 

"Let's say you and I get 'lost'," suggested Diego. "And find our way to the tavern for a refreshing glass of Victoria's lemonade?" He smiled as Felipe eagerly nodded his agreement. They both spurred their mounts in the direction of the pueblo. 

**Z Z Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Diego and Felipe rode into the pueblo a little while later. It was near siesta time and with most of the men out searching for the rustlers, the dusty plaza was deserted. The two men dismounted in front of the tavern, tying their horses to the railing. 

Inside the tavern, it was nearly uninhabited as well. Just a few of the older gentlemen were there, drinking and talking. Felipe spied Ana Maria walking up the stairs. He gave a quick look at Diego then rushed over to intercept her. 

Diego had to smile. His adopted son was wasting little time in his pursuit of the fair Ana Maria, he thought. If only his love life was as uncomplicated. 

"Diego," said his main complication. Victoria had emerged from the kitchen. "How goes the search?" 

"Not well," he replied. One thing about Victoria, she learned of everything sooner or later. "Felipe and I...well, we got lost and decided to find our way back to the pueblo." 

Victoria shook her black curls knowingly and laughed. "I do not know why your father keeps insisting you join him on these ventures. He ought to realize by now that you are no tracker." 

"That is true," Diego responded, hiding a wry smile. "Do you have any lemonade? Successful or not, tracking is thirsty work." 

"I just made a fresh pitcher," she stated. She ducked back into the kitchen through the curtained doorway. Diego wandered over and sat down at an empty table. Felipe, with Ana Maria by his side, came up to him. The young man signaled for a few moments, then looked expectantly at his father. Diego smiled. 

"_Si_, you may take Ana Maria for a walk," he acquiesced, bringing grins to both their young faces. "But do not be gone too long. We should probably return home before my father gets back." 

Felipe nodded and he led Ana Maria out of the tavern. Diego watched them leave in brooding silence. He jumped when Victoria placed a glass before him. She set another one on the table, then poured lemonade into both of them. Diego looked at her questioningly when she put the pitcher down on the table and sat down on the bench opposite himself. 

"Diego, I need to talk to you," she said, her distress creeping into her tone. 

Intrigued, Diego leaned forward, taking a sip of his drink. Victoria, not knowing where to begin, fidgeted with her hands nervously. 

"It is Teresa," she finally said, her words spilling out quickly. "Oh, Diego, she is involved in some terrible scheme to marry you then somehow get her hands on your and your father's money. She means to trap you. You must believe me." 

Diego had a skeptical expression on his face. He took another drink before speaking. 

"Are you certain, Victoria?" he inquired. "Teresa was quite charming to me last night. She made no threats or demands." He sipped his lemonade again. "I thought you two were the best of friends. I remember that was the case when you both were younger." 

"We were," Victoria conceded. "But that was a long time ago and people change. I have. Teresa definitely has. Even you have changed a little since then, you must admit." 

"Things are always so much simpler when we are children," remarked Diego. "Of course, a person grows, matures..." 

"Yes," Victoria interrupted him. "Although you were always such a serious boy. I recall one day when you had brought your mother to the Mission and while you were waiting for her, you would not play with us." 

A wry smile came to his face as he remembered the event of which Victoria spoke. 

They both began thinking of the day almost twenty years earlier. Diego had been twelve years old, tall for his age and very lonely. There had been no other boys or girls near his own age in the pueblo. Which would not have made a difference since Diego was tutored at home and did not attend the Mission school like the other pueblo children did. 

How I had wished for a friend or a sibling, thought Diego sadly. And all that time he had a twin brother. His anger toward Señora Risendo began to rise again. Shaking it out of his head, he returned to his musings. 

He had driven his mother into Los Angeles that afternoon. Don Alejandro had been out of town, buying cattle in San Diego. His mother had not been well, but she had insisted on going to the church so she could see the padre. 

"You can wait here, Diego," she said as she went inside. Diego sat forlornly on the steps. 

Just then, the children from the Mission school were let out for the day. Their happy voices, laughing and shouting, filled the plaza. Unhappily, Diego watched as they ran and played, glad to be free from the restraints of their lessons. 

Two small girls appeared from behind the church. One girl was pleasantly plump, her companion was smaller and more delicate. Both had their dark hair braided into two plaits which hung down their backs. They were whispering to each other, oblivious to everyone else. 

"_Niñas, niñas_," came the chant from behind them. Two of the older boys danced up and yanked hard on the girls' braids. 

The girls both squealed as their hair was pulled. The bigger girl managed to stay on her feet, but the smaller one fell backward, landing on her seat in the dust. She also dropped the slate she was carrying and it broke into pieces as it hit the ground. 

"Oh, Jorge Ortiz, you are such a bully," declared Teresa Alvarez, who was the plump little girl. She emphasized her point by sticking out her tongue at Juan Ortiz' older brother. 

Victoria, the girl who had been knocked down, struggled to get to her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the slate. The boys, spurred on by the tongue and the tears, pranced around, continuing to torment them. Jorge pulled both of Teresa's braids. And the other boy, Pedro Gonzalez (Los Angeles' future bank manager), stepped on Victoria's slate, grinding it into even smaller pieces. 

"Leave them alone." They all turned to see Diego standing there. He stood tall, his arms crossed against his already broad chest. 

Jorge and Pedro had stopped in their tracks and looked at Diego. He was at least half a foot taller than they were, and stronger too. Besides, he was a de la Vega, the most important family in the territory. They decided to take his advice and took off running. 

Diego watched them go, then knelt down to pick up the shards of Victoria's slate. She joined him, wiping the tears from her face. Teresa just stared at Diego in admiration. 

"_Gracias_, Diego," Victoria said, accepting a handful of the broken grey tile from him. 

"_De nada_," he replied. He started to head back to finish waiting for his mother. He spun around when Victoria spoke again. 

"Can you play with us?"she asked shyly. "We want to play house and we need someone to be the papa." 

"Won't one of your brothers do?" questioned Diego. 

"No, Francisco and Ramon call us _niñas_," Victoria replied, shaking her head. "They like to play soldiers anyway. Can you play?" 

Diego looked at their pleading little faces. The girls were so cute, he very much wanted to agree. Especially when the little Escalante girl smiled up at him. But then he remembered his mother. He glanced over his shoulder at the mission. 

"No, I cannot," he answered. "I am sorry," he added, seeing their crestfallen expressions. "Perhaps another time." 

He walked back over to the church. Victoria and Teresa sadly watched him go. 

"Teresa thought you were so heroic," Victoria said to Diego, breaking their reveries. "That is when she said she was in love with you. She spoke of nothing else for weeks." 

Diego smiled mischievously. "And what about you, Victoria?" he could not help but ask. "What did you think?" 

"I thought you were a snob," replied Victoria truthfully. "Oh, do not get me wrong. I was very grateful that you came to our aid. But I wanted you to play with us. I did not know about your mother until much later." 

"Neither did I." Diego's mother had been carrying another child after many years of hoping and praying. Unfortunately, Diego's little sister had died at birth followed by Felicidad de la Vega several days later of the difficult birth's complications. 

Diego scattered those unpleasant memories from his mind. He returned their conversation to Teresa and her scheme. "Are you positive about Teresa?" he asked. 

"I overheard her plotting last night with a stranger." Victoria admitted her eavesdropping. "But he was no stranger to her. He is going to make her get you into a compromising situation. Diego, please be careful." 

She wrung her hands again. Diego could not help himself and placed his hands on hers reassuringly. Victoria was surprised at his bold gesture but did not move her hands away. 

"I promise I will be on my guard," he told her. Then giving her hands a quick squeeze, he released them. 

Victoria regarded him strangely. This was quite unlike Diego. She was about to comment on that when the Alcalde strode into the tavern. 

"Señorita Escalante," he said when he saw her. He was perplexed by the sight of her and de la Vega sitting together so chummily. Shaking his head, he continued. "Is your friend, Señorita Alvarez, here by any chance?" 

Victoria shook her head. "No. She and Señora Gomez went out to visit her old family farm. I am not sure when they will return. Why?" she added suspiciously. 

"Oh, it is just that I was going over the old pueblo records and turned up several interesting facts about the Alvarez family," replied the Alcalde in a deceptively casual manner. "Would you know the reason they left Los Angeles so suddenly twelve years?" 

"Teresa's grandmother was very ill," recalled Victoria. "They sold their land here and stayed in San Diego after she died." 

"That is probably what they wanted everyone to believe," the Alcalde asserted. "No, I think it was something else that cause their abrupt departure." 

Victoria glanced at Diego, who shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what the Alcalde was trying to prove. But the mystery did intrigue him. Perhaps Zorro could find out something. He brought his glass up to his lips to finish the refreshing lemonade when de Soto clasped him on one shoulder. Diego nearly spilled the liquid in his lap but recovered just in time. 

"How come you are not scouring the countryside for the cattle rustlers, de la Vega?" the Alcalde inquired. 

"Well, I...," Diego started to explain. "I got lost, so I ended up here." 

The Alcalde and Victoria both rolled their eyes. Diego's lack of tracking skills were as legendary as Zorro's expertise. Victoria collected their empty glasses, intending to take them to the kitchen. However, de Soto stopped her before she could take a step. 

"Getting back to your friend," he said. "Do you have anything else that may be useful to my investigation?" 

"Both of her parents drank," Victoria volunteered reluctantly. Diego looked at her in surprise, which she noticed. 

"Everyone knew about Señor Alvarez," she confirmed. "But her mother hid her problem. I only knew because Teresa and I were so close." 

The Alcalde nodded grimly. "That could be helpful," he stroked his beard absently. "Very helpful indeed. _Gracias_, Señorita." He turned to leave, mulling over that tidbit of information. He nodded abstractedly to Felipe and Ana Maria as they returned from their afternoon stroll. 

Diego stood up. "I think we should head for home." He signaled that message to Felipe, adding for him to say his goodbyes to Ana Maria. 

Felipe did, then he and Diego departed the tavern. Victoria watched them go, a puzzled expression marring her beautiful face. What a strange afternoon, she thought. She carried the empty glasses into the kitchen, shaking her head. 

**Z Z Z**

Diego de la Vega, standing in the secret cave, was completing his transformation from the studious son of a wealthy landowner into the heroic outlaw, Zorro. Carefully placing the black silk mask that concealed his identity over his dark hair, he tied it at the back of his neck. 

Felipe was also in the cave, saddling Toronado. When he had finished, he walked over to lean against the lab table to watch his father. Diego pulled on the last item of his disguise, black leather gloves. It was Zorro who turned to face the young man. 

"I am not sure what it is that I am looking for," he said to Felipe. "And I am not sure when I will be back." He pointed a gloved finger at the reclining youth. "I want you to have a go at your law books while I am gone." 

Felipe grimaced at the suggestion. Zorro chuckled. "Remember, it was your idea to become a lawyer. Have you changed your mind?" 

Shaking his head, Felipe gestured that it was still his wish. Zorro swung into Toronado's saddle as Felipe signed further. 

"You want Ana Maria to be proud of you?" interpreted Zorro. "Then hit the books, _hijo. Adios_." 

Felipe waved, looking resigned. Man and horse left the cave via its narrow tunnel. 

** Z Z Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Zorro rode across the dark countryside. He reined Toronado to a stop when they crested a small hill. Below them laid the old Alvarez homestead. Victoria had mentioned that Teresa had visited it earlier that day. He wondered why. He wished he could send someone to San Diego to investigate Teresa's activities there but that was out of the question. 

The old house was not in very good condition. The family who had purchased the farm, the Bautistas, had not used the house. They had just let it go to rack and ruin. Swinging down off Toronado's back, Zorro immediately began to search for any clue, any sign that could be of use. He only saw two sets of fresh prints, obviously made by two pairs of small, dainty feet. 

Teresa and her companion, he surmised accurately. Walking quietly a little further, he saw another footprint, a much larger boot print. It must belong to the stranger that Victoria had seen with her friend last night. And where did he figure into all of this? Zorro wondered to himself. He curiously followed their trail as it led away from the house. 

It took him to a small knoll about a hundred yards behind the dilapidated old barn. There was a small mound which to Zorro, looked suspiciously like an old grave. Especially since there was a bouquet of fresh flowers laid upon it. 

Teresa must have placed them there, he guessed. But why? Who was buried there? He walked back toward the old buildings. He did not find anything out of the ordinary after a thorough search of the abandoned structures. Shrugging his broad shoulders, he remounted his stallion and headed for Los Angeles. 

At that moment in the pueblo, trouble was definitely brewing. Teresa and Señora Gomez had returned to the tavern late that afternoon. Victoria was in the kitchen in the midst of dinner preparations when they arrived, so it was Pilar who brought them some refreshments. Teresa took a small sip from her glass, ignoring the brooding Antonio, who sat at a table in the corner. He sent her an angry glance before turning his attention back to his wine. 

Señora Gomez leaned across the table so she could not be overheard. "I think we need to put our plan into motion soon. Especially since Antonio is already here." She darted a look his way. "Just why is he here so soon?" 

"He wants to make sure everything is going smoothly," whispered Teresa nervously. 

"I do hope he does nothing to spoil everything," the señora complained. "We are all depending on this marriage to de la Vega. I have no wish to end up in prison." 

"Hush, Ada," Teresa scolded quietly. "Do not talk like that. Nothing will go wrong, I promise you. 

"Well, one of us has to be sensible," the older woman said in a huff. She picked up her glass of wine to take a drink. "Heaven knows I cannot rely on you or Antonio to be practical. You both are too hot blooded." 

Teresa sipped again from her glass. She tossed a glance in her lover's direction. A serving girl was bringing him another carafe of wine. He was getting drunk, a prospect that Teresa did not relish. He was mean and extremely unpredictable when he was intoxicated. 

Victoria came out of the kitchen, carrying a pitcher of fresh lemonade. She saw her friend and her companion were back from their excursion. She also noticed the man who Teresa had been with the night before was well on his way to becoming very inebriated. She did not like such behavior in her establishment and decided to warn the stranger of that fact. 

"Señor," Victoria spoke when she reached his table. He looked up groggily at her. "Dinner will be served in a few minutes. Perhaps you would like to place your order now. Tonight we are having _arroz con pollo_ and..." 

"No dinner." Antonio slurred his refusal. He clumsily lifted his full glass of wine so that it sloshed out onto the table. "This is all I want." 

"I am sorry, Señor," Victoria said not at all contritely. "I am afraid you cannot have any more alcohol unless you eat something." 

Antonio slammed his glass down hard onto the wooden tabletop, spilling even more of his drink. He glared angrily at Victoria. "What gives you the right to tell me how much I can drink?" he demanded. 

"I own this tavern, Señor," she said, giving him her special stare reserved for drunks and troublemakers. "And I say you have had enough." 

She tried to snatch the wine carafe from the table but Antonio grabbed her wrist. Victoria struggled to pull out of his grasp. 

"Let go, Señor," she commanded in a sharp but calm voice. 

"That would be an excellent idea," a masculine voice came from behind Victoria. The Alcalde stood there, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Antonio noticed the man's military uniform and released his tight grip from Victoria's wrist. 

"Forgive me, _por favor_," he apologized sullenly and picked up his half full wine glass. 

Victoria, still holding the carafe, rounded to face de Soto. "_Gracias_, Alcalde," she said, then walked over to the bar to put away the wine. 

The commandante followed her and leaned against the long counter. "Victoria, I want to ask you a few more questions about Señorita Alvarez." 

Victoria glanced over at Teresa. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" she queried somewhat bitterly. She took out a rag and began wiping the bar top. 

"I would," he explained, "if I knew exactly what I am looking for. It would not be polite." 

"Well, I know nothing more, Alcalde." Victoria was tired of all the attention her old friend was attracting, plus she was just plain tired. "I am sorry, you will have to figure it out on your own." 

She turned and left him standing there, going into the kitchen. The Alcalde, stinging a little from her rudeness, decided to take her suggestion anyway. He made his way over to Teresa's table. 

"Señorita Alvarez, Señora," he greeted the ladies who looked at each other in alarm. 

"Señor Alcalde," Teresa finally replied with a calmness she did not feel. "Please, excuse me, Sir. I have the most horrible headache." 

"Forgive me, Señorita," said de Soto, bowing as the women rose from their seats. He watched as they walked up the stairs. He intended to leave when he caught of glimpse of Victoria standing in the kitchen doorway. The Alcalde arched a puzzled eyebrow in her direction but she ignored his question. 

Victoria regarded his departure, then darted a glance upstairs. Why was Teresa avoiding the Alcalde? Well, she was going to find out. She marched across her tavern and up the staircase to her friend's room, knocking impatiently on the door. 

"Who is it?" came Teresa's wary reply. 

"It's Victoria." She leaned closer to the door. "Teresa, I need to speak with you, _por favor_." 

"Just a minute," Teresa unlatched the lock. She opened the door slowly, peeking out. When she saw that Victoria was alone, she let her in. 

"What is wrong?" asked Teresa, violently twisting a silk scarf with her hands. 

Victoria noticed the edge in her friend's voice. "Why are you afraid of the Alcalde? Granted, he is not my favorite person, but you went out of your way to avoid him." 

"I do not know what you mean," fibbed Teresa. "He is quite charming. Why would I be afraid of him? It is just your imagination. Remember when we were children..." 

"Do not lie to me," Victoria cut the reminiscence short. "Teresa, I want you to tell me the truth. Not just about the Alcalde, but with Diego too. Why do you have to marry him?" 

"Oh, Victoria, you need to mind your own business," said a defeated Teresa. "You do not understand." 

"I know about Antonio,_ amiga,_" stated Victoria, causing her friend to gasp. "I saw the two of you in his room last night." 

"You... You were spying... Spying on me?" stammered Teresa. She turned away, wringing the cloth harder than before. 

"No, I heard you fighting and went to investigate," explained Victoria. "Please, Teresa, tell me what is going on." 

The other woman sat down on her bed, slumping her shoulders. Victoria sat down next her and reached over, holding one of her hands. 

"I met Antonio when I was sixteen," Teresa began, "but Mama and Papa did not approve of him. 'No prospects', Mama said. They wanted me to marry our wealthy neighbor. Oh, Victoria, he seemed so old and ugly. I was forced to become his wife. But a year later, he... he died." She took a deep breath before continuing. 

Victoria looked suspiciously at her friend. The story sounded true enough so far, but something was not quite right. 

"Well, I thought Antonio and I could wed then, since I was a wealthy widow. But Antonio said it would not be enough money to impress my parents. So he found another husband for me. One with even more money and prestige than my first husband. Antonio promised he would marry me if I did as he asked." Teresa tried to look remorseful but Victoria did not buy it. 

"Then my second husband... he died too. I hoped that Antonio would keep his word then. But I found out he had gambled and drank up all the wealth I had inherited. So he wanted me to find one more rich man to marry. Preferably one with a large estate so we would be set for life. That is when I thought of Diego de la Vega. His family is the richest I knew. Plus," she confessed, "I hoped when Antonio saw that the man I intended to marry was young and handsome, he would be jealous. But it has not turned out as I thought." 

"It certainly will not if you spill the beans to everyone." An intoxicated Antonio leaned up against the doorframe. Both women had not been aware of his presence until he had spoken. Teresa jumped up off the bed. 

"Antonio, no, I... I...," she stuttered with fright. 

"Shut up, you fool," he snarled at her. "I suppose you told her how innocent you are in all of this. If I am going to hang for this, _por Dios_, so are you. Or did you forget you were the one who put the poison in your husbands' food?" 

"Only because you forced me to," exclaimed Teresa, backing away as he stepped forward menacingly. 

Victoria still sat on the bed, in a state of shock. She watched as Antonio roughly grabbed Teresa's wrists, causing her to cry out in pain. Realizing she was in danger, Victoria rose slowly and started for the door. But Antonio saw her and letting go of one of Teresa's arms, grabbed Victoria by the shoulder. He pushed both women so they fell back onto the bed. Then he pulled a dagger from his waistband. 

"No one is going anywhere," Antonio threatened them, "except perhaps the cemetery." He pointed the blade at Victoria. "She knows too much." he said to Teresa, then directed his weapon at his lover. "And it would seem I cannot trust you any more." 

"Please, Antonio, do not do this," pleaded Teresa. "I am sorry. Please, I love you..." 

"Love, ha," he spat out viciously. "I only love money and what it can give me. Save your pathetic platitudes for someone who cares." 

He brought the dagger once again toward Victoria, placing its tip on her cheek. Both women shook in terror, not knowing what the angry man was going to do next. No one noticed the tall, masked man standing just outside of the room. 

Antonio instead felt his presence when a saber was jabbed unceremoniously into his spine. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to get his undivided attention. 

"I care very much about what happens to these women. Lower your weapon, Señor." 

Antonio considered the request for a moment. The blade point dug a little harder into the soft flesh of his back hastened his decision. He lowered the dagger away from Victoria's face. 

"Wise move," Zorro said as he removed the weapon from Antonio's hand then handed it to a now smiling Victoria. He held out his hand to Teresa. 

"The scarf, _por favor_." She unknotted it from her hands and gave it to Zorro. He spun Antonio around and used the cloth to tie his hands behind his back. Then, with mischievous grin on his face, he slashed a 'Z' on the other man's jacket. Zorro then shoved Antonio face down on the bed. 

Zorro turned to Victoria. "Are you all right? He did not harm you?" 

She smiled up at him. "I am fine," she reassured him. 

"Señorita Alvarez, may I ask you a question?" he inquired politely. 

Teresa shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she did not care. 

"There is a grave at your old homestead. Who is...?" He did not finish. 

Tears began to stream down Teresa's beautiful face. "It is my little brother," she sobbed, the seriousness of her situation finally sinking in. 

Victoria stared in shock at her old friend. "Julio? He is dead? I thought he moved to San Diego with the rest of you." 

"That is what everyone thought," replied Teresa. "Mama and Papa had a terrible fight one night. They had both been drinking heavily all day. Julio got in the way and Papa accidentally pushed him. He hit his head on the hearth. It...it...killed him. That is why we left so suddenly. My _abuela_ was not ill like we told everyone. Papa thought he would be accused of murder if anyone found out what had happened." 

Zorro glanced over at Victoria. He saw the pain in her lovely brown eyes. Victoria gave her friend a sympathetic hug. 

"I am so sorry, Teresa, I did not know," she said. Then she moved an arm's length away. "But that does not mean you are not a lying, scheming..." 

"Victoria." Zorro placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, calming her anger. "I think Teresa knows exactly what she is." 

Teresa hung her head guiltily. Zorro tilted his slightly as he heard loud footsteps coming up the staircase. 

"Up here, men," called out Sergeant Mendoza. 

"I must be going," Zorro said to Victoria. "I trust you will fill in the good sergeant about these two?" 

She nodded. He quickly touched his lips to hers. Before she could recover, he had disappeared through a window. Which was quite fortunate, because at that exact moment, the portly Mendoza puffed his way into the room, followed by two other lancers. 

**Z Z Z**

Several days later, Antonio and Teresa, along with Señora Gomez, were being led out of the jail. Soldiers from San Diego had responded to the Alcalde's dispatch to claim the prisoners. It seemed there was a warrant for the trio on charges of murder for both of Teresa's husbands. 

Quite a few of the townspeople put a halt to their daily routines to watch the small procession. Their number included Diego and Victoria, who were observing it from the tavern porch. Diego turned to the beautiful innkeeper. 

"Aren't you going to say good bye to her?" 

Victoria shook her head slightly and said, "I know I should... But there is so much..." 

"I think you will regret it if you do not," advised Diego. He inclined his head in the direction of the prison wagon. The two women has stepped into it, followed by a glowering Antonio. "You do not have much time." 

"You are right," she agreed. She hurried off the porch, walking swiftly across the plaza. Diego came after her but at a much slower pace. 

"Teresa, wait," Victoria called out when she reached the wagon. 

Her old _amiga_ turned to look at her. Victoria was surprised by Teresa's appearance. Her face was pale, her eyes red from crying and her hands were shackled. 

"I want to say good bye," said Victoria. "I am sorry it has to be this way." 

"No, I am the one who should be sorry," Teresa apologized contritely. "I have betrayed our friendship. I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me." 

"I think I already do," replied Victoria with a sad smile. "It is strange what one will do for love. I know." 

Teresa nodded sadly. She noticed that Diego had joined them. "I want to apologize to you as well, Don Diego. I know I made you uncomfortable." 

Diego just waved it off. "_De nada_." A soldier came over and shut the barred door with a loud clang. 

"_Adios_," Teresa said. "I wish you both well." 

Another soldier tapped on the side of the wagon and it began to rumble away. Diego and Victoria watched as it headed south until it was a tiny speck in the distance. Then they slowly walked back toward the tavern. 

"You know, Diego," Victoria began, "Teresa's plot was not the only thing I learned that night. She told her lover you were in love with someone else." She glanced up coquettishly at him. "Is it the same woman you told me about before?" 

Diego sighed heavily before he answered her. He dared not look her in the eye. 

"_Si_, it is," he replied. "And yes, she is still in love with someone else." 

"That is too bad," said Victoria sympathetically. "You should find someone who loves you." 

"One cannot always chose whom one will love," responded Diego. "Take you and Zorro, for example. You have had to make sacrifices." 

"That is true," she agreed. "But I would gladly make them again to be with him." 

The strolling couple reached the tavern. About to go inside, they nearly collided with a beaming Felipe and Ana Maria, who were on their way out. It was obvious the younger pair was oblivious to everything else but each other. 

"Ah, to be young and in love," said Diego wryly. Victoria laughed as Diego guided her through the doorway. He glanced back at the young twosome and shook his head. 

If only he could tell Victoria the truth. 

**Z Z Z**

**_EL FIN_**


End file.
